fallen angels
by cassino
Summary: andromeda fell from her pedestal and narcissa was left behind to deal with the repercussions. andy and cissy, two lost souls who find their way back to each other :: houses competition, round one


**summary: **andromeda fell from her pedestal and narcissa was left behind to deal with the repercussions. andy and cissy, two lost souls who find their way back to each other :: houses competition, round one

**forum: **the houses competition

**type: **standard

**year: **four

**prompt: **[Event] Meeting a long lost family member

* * *

_**fallen angels**_

_words: 1991_

* * *

_**October, 1972**_

Narcissa woke up to the sound of Bella's screeching.

It was quite a common occurrence, she supposed, since Bella was prone to histrionics and raptures—her eldest sister had received more than her fair share of the famous Black insanity. But she hadn't heard Bellatrix go off so early in the morning since she lost her favourite diamond bracelet. Something was amiss, Narcissa was sure of it. With a creased brow, she slid off the silken sheets pooling around her waist and slipped into a dressing gown.

"Mother! MOTHER! Andy's gone! Andromeda left!"

Narcissa felt like someone had punched her in the gut, knocking the breath out of her. Her heart beat erratically as she raced down the hallway towards her father's study, following the sound of raised voices.

_Andy… gone? Gone where?_

Not… not to that _Mudblood_ she'd been seeing, right? She wouldn't do that. Andromeda wouldn't abandon her family.

_She wouldn't abandon me._

The study door creaked as she opened it and she was greeted to the sight of her red-faced father, his raven hair in disarray as he held a crumpled piece of parchment in his fist. Bellatrix and her mother were screaming at each other, looking as though they might throttle each other if they carried on any further. Andromeda was absent.

Narcissa felt a cold trickle of dread travel down her spine and she clenched her fists.

"She's gone for good, isn't she?"

Her voice was quiet, but it instantly commanded the attention of everyone in the room. It always had. Narcissa Black was the apple of her family's eye, the golden child who could do no wrong, and her parents always listened to what she had to say. She was the Blacks' shot at redemption, Andy had told her once. As everyone else fell deeper into the dark abyss of madness, dear little Cissy would be their saving grace.

Perhaps Andy had been thinking of herself when she had _that_ particular conversation with Narcissa.

It had been the last time she'd spoken to her sister.

The room was deathly still, Bella and her mother watching her with guarded eyes while her father stood with a bowed head. He was grieving. Or perhaps he was already suffering from the humiliation and disgrace he'd surely endure in their society, after news spread about Andromeda's defiance.

She held out a hand for the letter, and her father passed it over, holding it with the tips of his fingers like it was a contagious disease. Her eyes were wild as they skimmed over the elegant script.

_Father,_

_You are determined to keep me away from my Ted. I am determined that no one shall ever come between us. I despise our ideals, our family, and I have struggled to accept them. But now, I have realised it's a futile effort—why should I try when you are not ready to accept my choices and decisions? I will be happier, away from you and your family._

_Perhaps running away is a coward's way out, but I have never admitted to being particularly brave. When you find this in the morning, I shall be long gone. I will be a married woman, with a different name, a different life._

_I look forward to it. I look forward to never being in your presence again—you wished it this morning, after all._

_Tell Cissy I love her very much. And that I am sorry for what I have done._

_Andromeda_

The letter fluttered to the ground as Narcissa closed her eyes, willing the tears to recede. _Her Ted. _Like the _Mudblood_ was her family already. Like they meant nothing to Andromeda anymore. Like someone had cast a Memory Charm on her and suddenly, her family didn't exist in her world at all.

_Sorry. _She said sorry for what she'd done. Like _that _solved anything. She'd abandoned her to the figurative wolves—a controlling father, a cold mother and the insane bitch Bella had become—without even a proper goodbye. Narcissa was alone, defenceless and it was all Andy's fault.

_No…_ She couldn't blame her sister for seeking her happiness. She'd been far too oppressed under their father's rule, miserable and simmering with frustrated rage.

She deserved a better life.

She studied the cold faces of her parents and sister. They would never forgive Andromeda, she knew.

But Narcissa would. She hoped she had a happy life with Ted Tonks. Narcissa hoped it was worth all the trouble it would cause her family. And she hoped Andy would _never _return to the Blacks, even if it was for her sake.

After all, freedom was far too precious a price to sacrifice so carelessly.

She could vaguely hear her mother and father speaking and Bellatrix's boots clacking as she paced. Narcissa did not move, studying the tapestry behind her father's desk. It was a Muggle antique, that her great-something-grandfather had acquired despite his alleged torture and murder of no less than twelve 'filthy' Muggles. It depicted Lucifer's fall from heaven, his gossamer wings cut off as brilliant gold ichor trailed behind the fallen angel, swirling around him like a dark, beautiful web of greed and sin.

_How fitting._

"Leave," her father commanded them, and she turned on her heel, contemplating whether Wendy would draw up a warm bath for her. She'd need it.

"Not you, Narcissa," Father added, and she looked back, one eyebrow cocked inquisitively, her cool expression disguising the fear in her pounding heart. What now? Was she to bear the repercussions of Andromeda's mistake, because of her name in the letter?

"After your _sister's,_" he spat the word like it was soured milk, "betrayal, we need to… make amends." He looked straight into her eyes, and the dark anger clouding the grey irises was enough to make any grown man flinch. Narcissa stood proud and tall. "Abraxas Malfoy and I had been discussing a potential alliance between his son, Lucius, and Andromeda before she saw fit to consort with a filthy little _Mudblood. _Abraxas won't be happy to discover that his son has been scorned."

Narcissa clasped her hands in an effort to hide their shivering. She knew where this was going.

"Narcissa, you will marry Lucius Malfoy by the end of winter, next year and bring honour back to the Black family. You will do your duty to us, and you will do it well." He fixed her with his steady gaze, heavy as molten lead. "Or there will be consequences. Do you agree to this alliance?"

She knew the question was only a formality. She had no choice in the matter.

_Saving grace, _Andromeda's voice whispered. _You are their shot at redemption._

Narcissa did not waver. "Yes, Father."

* * *

_**October, 2000**_

_It is a pretty house, I suppose. Not quite the Manor, but it suits Andy. _

The house in question is a charming townhouse in a posh London neighbourhood, with a shockingly red front door. Perhaps, it's a Muggle trend—the neighbouring house has a door splattered with a violent shade of puce green.

Narcissa smooths her skirt and fidgets with her purse, stalling. She doesn't know what to expect. Her sister, after all is said and done, is a Black. And Blacks never forgive.

Before she can Apparate away from her daunting task, a little blue head pokes out of the door. She stares at the child, who's studying her unblinkingly, his hazel eyes inquisitive. He has turquoise hair, which catches the light and displays a million shades of green and blue. Harry _did _say that his godson is a Metamorphmagus, but it's rather fascinating to watch the little boy's face scrunch up as his hair slowly transitions to the rich violet of her dress.

Teddy. That's what Harry had called him when he'd come over to visit with Draco. Teddy Lupin. Her grand-nephew.

He beams at her, all of his white teeth gleaming and she instantly falls in love with him.

"Gamma told me to stay away from strangers, but you're too pretty to be a stranger." His voice is high, childlike, with a lingering lisp. He frowns a bit. "Gamma has photos of you, I think. I mean—"

"Teddy? Who's at the door?" Andromeda's voice, familiar, sweet, interrupts from the hallway and Narcissa's breath catches. Andromeda looks the same—perhaps a little older, with grey in her hair and wrinkles on her face—but it's the same cinnamon curls, the same soft brown eyes. She's still _her _Andromeda.

"Cissy? Is that you?" Her tone seems disbelieving, a little guarded and Narcissa's heart sinks into the bottomless sea of despair she's been wallowing in since Lucius died. She should have _known _Andy wouldn't welcome her, not after what she'd done, not after the horrific things she'd taken part in.

But it is too late to turn back now. "Hello, Andy. How have you been?"

Andromeda seems to recollect herself, shaking her head a bit. She smiles wanly, moving away from the door to let Narcissa in. "Holding up. Well, come in, won't you? I must say when Harry said that he'd convinced you to visit, I didn't quite believe it. But… here you are."

Narcissa smiles thinly. "Here I am."

She follows Andromeda into a cosy sitting room, the walls lined with photographs of a pink-haired witch and a mousy-haired older man. Nymphadora and Ted. The most recent pictures seem to include Teddy and Remus Lupin, too. They have identical, shy grins, Narcissa notices. It's endearing.

Andromeda excuses herself to make tea, and Narcissa shifts on the plush velvet of the sofa, feeling rather unnerved under the steady gaze of Teddy Lupin. The boy _never _blinks. Just stares and stares, his head slightly tilted to one side. She feels rather silly to be intimidated by a mere toddler and steadfastly ignores his scrutiny.

Andromeda returns with steaming cups of tea and with her comes the stifling, awkward silence. Narcissa sips from her cup, somewhat gratified that Andromeda remembers how she takes her tea, and desperately scrambles for a safe topic of discussion. Almost two decades as a socialite and _the_ Narcissa Malfoy can't hold a conversation with her sister. How delightful.

It is, eventually, Teddy who breaks the silence.

"Who are you?"

Andromeda gasps, reprimanding Teddy for his bluntness, but Narcissa offers the little boy a winning smile. She figures that getting on Andy's good side will be far easier if Teddy likes her. "It's alright, Teddy. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, your grandmother's sister."

His eyes light up. "Does this make you my Auntie?"

She nods. "If you want me to be, darling."

And with that, Teddy opens up, bombarding Narcissa with questions. When discovers that 'Uncle Draco' is her son, he becomes more excited and it is almost an hour before he skips off to the nursery to play. Narcissa is almost obscenely sorry to see him go because facing her sister alone is worse than facing Voldemort himself.

"I'm sorry, Cissy." The words are whispered, and Andromeda does not look at her, her finger tracing the rim of her teacup. "I never said goodbye, never apologised. I-I'm so sorry, for everything."

"Andy. You don't need to apologise." Her tone is commiserating, but a small knot of resentment leaves her heart and she finally feels free to make amends with her sister.

"But I do, if I hadn't left, you wouldn't be forced to marry _Lucius Malfoy—"_

"Who I loved very much. I found my happiness, just like you found yours. I was _happy, _Andy, with most of my choices… even though I would wish to change a few others. I… I only hope you can forgive me for all the _despicable _things I've done and—"

Narcissa is suddenly surrounded by two strong, warm arms and she cries as Andromeda shushes her, rocking back and forth. They are back in the nursery, little Cissy snuggling into Andy's side for safety from the thunderstorm.

"It'll be okay," Andromeda whispers.

"I know," Narcissa sobs. "I know."


End file.
